


En la Mañana

by dientesblancos



Series: Tumblr Newmann Ficlets [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Tumblr ficlet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dientesblancos/pseuds/dientesblancos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann se despierta temprano en las mañanas para encontrar un poco de paz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la Mañana

 Había semanas enteras en las que no dormían, ensimismados cada uno en sus respectivos trabajos.   
Pero aún así, en las ocasiones que _si_ lo hacían, Hermann Gottilieb de todas maneras se las arreglaba para estar despierto a las 6:00 A.M., vestido en su traje de _abuelo_ , y trabajando nuevamente como si no estuviera cansado. Algunos lo tomarían de loco, _excéntrico_ quizás, pero él estaba contento de levantarse en este horario… después de todo era en el _único_ en el que podía estar tranquilo y _solo_. Sin música escandalosa, ni entrañas de monstruos del océano pacífico volando entre sus preciados pizarrones. En verdad era una bendición.  
Por eso le resulto extraño aquella mañana en la que escucho un frasco romperse a sus espaldas, seguido por un _"UPS!"_ perteneciente a una voz muy conocida. Hermann frunció el ceño.

\- Oye viejo… - Dijo en un bostezo, la voz de Newton a sus espaldas. - ¿Cómo es que ya estas vestido así…? Son las seis de la mañana… -

Hermann bufó con fuerza… su santuario había sido penetrado. Se volteo rápido hacia atrás, con toda la intención de decirle a su "compañero" alguna clase de improperio alemán, pero se detuvo en seco al verlo.

  
Newton estaba allí parado intentando mantenerse en pie sin caer dormido, con las gafas a punto de caerse de su rostro de una manera que resultaba entrañable. Aún tenía puesto lo que era su "pijama", una camiseta vieja de alguna banda metalera la cual Hermann desconocía, sus calzones, y unas pantuflas en forma de garras que le recordaban mucho a ciertos monstruos que se encontraban acabando con el planeta.

Hermann sintió que la garganta se le secaba, y volvió a darse la vuelta muy rápido tosiendo de una manera nerviosa. Quizás si Newton no hubiera estado al borde del próximo sueño, se hubiera percatado de cómo las orejas del otro hombre ardían de color rojo.

Hermann intentaba mantener sus pensamientos en orden. Se corrigió a si mismo unas treinta veces de que _NO, el Dr Geiszler no es adorable, y definitivamente no quieroabrazarlo,_ hasta que por fin estuvo listo para afrontarlo y ordenarle que se colocara unos pantalones.

Pero cuando se dio vuelta, Newton ya se había quedado dormido sobre una de las mesas de trabajo. Hermann suspiro como si aquello le generara hastío, pero por dentro su corazón latía con fuerza.

  
Y mientras se acercaba a cubrir a su compañero de laboratorio con una manta, se le ocurrió que quizás no era _tan malo_ estar en compañía a estas horas de la mañana.  


End file.
